


forgotten.

by heyitsjouska



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby Dream, Cussing, DreamTeam, Gream - Freeform, Platonic Soulmates, awww look its gogy, dreamieboy, dreamwastaken - Freeform, its dream's name omg, mcyt - Freeform, platonicbutcanbereadasromantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsjouska/pseuds/heyitsjouska
Summary: "When Clay turned six, his grandmother surprised him with a doll she had made herself. It wasn't much to look at, just a white blob with a smile. But Clay didn't care. He had a new friend to take on adventures, and that's all that mattered to him. This blob soon became his favorite friend. Clay would take it everywhere he went, and would do everything with it. ... Clay's grandma affectionally named the blob Dream. She used to say that the blob was Clay's dreams, as the young boy expressed every fiber of his being through the blob. In a way, Clay was Dream, and Dream was Clay."platonic!DreamnotFoundBasically an alternate origin to Dream's name. Hopefully a cute little story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	forgotten.

Clay had always been a creative kid. When he was really little, he would create adventures with his legos or with his little green army men he used to carry around in his pocket. He would take them on daring adventures and high risk journeys. These were his friends when he was young. He often expressed his emotions to his mother by talking through his toys. In some way, these pretendings were more real to him than any atom he had ever felt.

  
When Clay turned six, his grandmother surprised him with a doll she had made herself. It wasn’t much to look at, just a white blob with a smile. But Clay didn’t care. He had a new friend to take on adventures, and that’s all that mattered to him. This blob soon became his favorite friend. Clay would take it everywhere he went, and would do everything with it.

Every doctor’s appointment? The blob was there in his arms.

  
Learning to ride his bike? Clay’s mom had specially bought a bike with a basket so the blob could ride with him.

  
Clay even took the blob in his backpack every day to school, and would tell it how his day went once class was over.

  
Clay’s grandma affectionally named the blob Dream. She used to say that the blob was Clay’s dreams, as the young boy expressed every fiber of his being through the blob.  
In a way, Clay was Dream, and Dream was Clay.

Of course, as any child gets older, their interests change. Clay began to spend less and less time creating and more and more time playing flag football and videogames with his friends. As he got even older, he spent more time online than in the real world. In a way, the internet and videogames became his new Dream.

  
It was on one of these videogames that he met a Brit named George. He and George had met on MunchyMC, one of Clay’s favorite Minecraft servers.

  
“CLAY!” Clay screwed his eyes shut as he heard George screeching through his headphones. “PHH- IT’S THAT FUCKING BABY ZOMBIE IT CAME BACK.”

  
Clay read the chat: ” _Georgenotfound drowned whilst trying to escape Baby Zombie_.“

  
“George you died again!” Clay wheezed out. “You’re such a noob.”

  
“Well, if you remembered to put the torches down I wouldn’t keep dying,” George quipped back.

  
“That’s such a lame excuse--” The American grew quiet. “George you had the diamonds on you, didn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah.”

  
“This is bullshit. We keep losing them.”

  
Clay decided he was done for the day.

  
He said goodbye to George and checked his watch.  
6:43 am

  
‘Well fuck,’ Clay thought. If there was one flaw to his and George’s friendship, it was that the Brit was 5 hours ahead of him. Clay was used to going to bed late because of his late night hangouts with George, but this was later than normal.

  
Clay walked over to the other side of his room and flopped face first onto the bed. Immediately after he laid down, his phone buzzed with a message on discord.

  
“ _get some beauty sleep clay. lord knows you need it_.” – Georgenotfound

  
Clay wheezed and flipped back over. His cat, Patches, came in and jumped on his chest and curled into him. Before he knew it, Clay was asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall  
> this is not only my first mcyt fic  
> its my first fic on AO3 in general  
> so cut me some slack please thank you  
> chapters might be short >~<  
> this is cross posted on my wattpad at @/thatrandomlgbt  
> i dont know how ao3 works from a creators view, so um please do anything that helps the story out ???? pretty please  
> also hi my name is Lyn yall can know that i dont know how this works hElp


End file.
